Seasons Change
by NandaSC
Summary: "The seasons change, Four times a year, From spring to winter, They appear (…)" Little insights at Fayana as kids, one season per year.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Secret Circle. (But how I wish I did)**  
A/N¹: **First part of the Fayana Seasons, A Series of Fics.**  
A/N²: **Titles were taken from Child's poem 'The Four Seasons'.**  
A/N³: **This is somehow show canon, with the circle being of 6, but in which Faye, Diana and the entire circle grew up together (except for Cassie who did not grew up in Chance Harbor), but Faye and Diana didn't drifted so much apart as it was seen on the show. I happened to make them 1 year older than they actually are for a reason, but I can't remember what reason was that now! LOL So, anyway, we start with Fayana around 10years old.****

*******

Chapter 1 – Spring is Wet

_"(…)Spring is wet  
The flowers grow  
It rains a lot  
And melts the snow"_****

~2004~  
  
Spring Break was over and so was ten year old Faye's, Diana's, and the rest of their circle of friends' fun days out playing in the snow. It had been a long winter that year, snow falling hard even when the actual cold season had ended.

It was the first day back at the fourth grade, and though usually normal kids disliked to be back at school, ten year old Faye really hated it. Going back to school meant that she and Diana wouldn't be spending time together, just the two of them like they used to do when in holidays and vacations.

Diana was always like the sun, all kids and teachers revolved around her. She was the exemplar little girl and the kindest too — the one who used to share her toys with all her classmates— and while she was surrounded with tons of friends to play with, Faye usually found herself in a corner, all alone and friendless.

Diana usually would go by her friend to invite the girl to play, but strangely enough for her, Faye would always refuse to play with her and the others. Diana didn't understand Faye's logic. In her young mind, Faye didn't wanted to play with her meant she didn't wanted to be her friend anymore, while in reality, all the girl ever wanted was to be Diana's only and special friend.

On that first day back at school, Faye was at her usual corner on the playground, watching from afar all the other kids her age playing in the last frost. She frowned and huffed every time she heard Diana's laugh, and her knuckles would go white and her hands in tight fists at her side at the sight of Adam grabbing the girl by the hand to escape from whoever was it on their game of tag.

Faye couldn't take that anymore. She looked at the skies above in an attempt to ignore all she was being forced to see, and played with herself one of her favorite's pastime game — picturing ways to ruin everyone's' good time. As she looked to the heavily clouded skies, she thought, _today feels like raining..._ And then suddenly, as if doing as requested, the skies above fell in a downpour.

"All inside! No running!" the teacher called out loud between small gasps and yells that were heard while all Faye's classmates began rushing out of the playground, into the classroom — totally ignoring the teacher's orders.

Faye stood under a covered space with wide eyes in awe at first, and then smirked giving the skies a quick glimpse in a silent _'thank you'_, then a certain yell carried in a familiar voice got to her ears, stealing her attention from the skies, down to the playground in front of her.

Squinting her eyes, she tried to see through the thick pouring rain, looking for the source of that cry, only to find a little brunette girl on the ground behind the slide, head hung low, hands holding her ankle.

Without even knowing, Faye was crossing the yard and kneeling down in front of Diana, her hands reaching for the girl's ankle.

"Great friends you have, huh?", little 10 year old Faye teased, her sarcasm starting to get the best of her even in this young age.

Sniffing out a cry, Diana countered, "They wanted to get out of the rain." She rubbed the back of her hand under her nose yelping as Faye's hands pressed the sensible twisted ankle. "Why are you helping me?"

"'Cause you're hurt", Faye stated as if that was the most obvious reason ever.

Diana sounded truly hurt as she spoke after a pause, "I thought you didn't wanna be my friend anymore".

Faye rolled her eyes annoyed by what Diana assumed, and replied, "Just 'cause I'm not playing with you doesn't mean we're not friends anymore, Di".

"Oh", Diana managed to say, and suddenly she didn't felt hurt anymore. Maybe it was because now she knew for sure that Faye was still her best friend, or maybe it was just the girl's present that took her attention off her pain, she wasn't sure, but she was glad either way. "Why won't you wanna play with me?", Diana required to know more, her soft chocolate eyes searching for hazel ones under the thick rain as Faye was taking too long to reply.

Rolling her eyes again, Faye finally decided to tell Diana the truth. "I just wanna play with you and no one else, especially not Adam, who keeps always holding your hand." _That's such a stupid reason_, she thought and sighed suddenly feeling sorry for being so silly. She got up shortly after the words left her mouth, and before letting things settle down in Diana's mind, she pulled the girl up by her hands. "Come on, we gotta get out of the rain".

Diana frowned but threw her arm over Faye's shoulders to help herself stand up on one foot, and as they started to hurried walk out of the playground, realization dawned at her. "You're jealous!", she blunted out loud startling Faye a little.

The taller girl rolled her eyes so hard that it hurt. _Oh no…!_ "No I'm not", she replied shaking her head, and resumed their walking out of the yard.

" .Are!", Diana teased poking Faye at the ribs with her free hand.

"No. .Not!", the taller girl hissed back, regretting ever opening up to Diana in the first place. She knew that the girl wasn't going to let this go any time sooner.

Diana giggled. Only Faye could make her smile after being hurt. "I promise to only hold your hands then,.. Pinky swear", she added lifting her pinky at the other girl's direction.

"That's lame, Di, even for you..."

As they were approaching the classroom, they saw their teacher coming at their way. It took her long enough to noticed their absence in class, Faye thought. And by the looks on her face, she was pissed, and Faye knew she was probably going to be handled responsible for their delay. "What are you two doing in the rain till now?! Is this one of your pranks, missy?!" The middle aged woman huffed crossing her arms looking down at Faye.

"She got hurt in the ankle", the girl replied nodding at Diana by her side, and added "I helped her out of the yard".

And as Faye finished her sentence their teacher's feathers softened suddenly. She leaned down in from of the girls, and caressed the little girl's cheek, while asking, "Is it still hurting, sweetheart?"

"A little", Diana replied, wincing as she tried to stand on both feet.

"You should go infirmary. But first go to the girl's lockers change out of these wet clothes. And Faye, get straight to class after leaving Diana at the infirmary, you got it?", the teacher said narrowing her eyes to the taller girl right before disappearing quickly behind the classroom door to check on the other kids before hell broken lose without her watch.

_As if I'm going to leave Diana alone there…_, the girl thought before moving her arm around Diana's tiny waist once more to help her walk.

The girls started to walk to the girl's locker, Diana adjusting her arm around Faye's neck, when she decided to broke the silence that fell between them. "You are gonna stay with me, aren't you?"

Faye tightened her grip around the girl's thin waist, and replied "I'm never gonna leave your side again, Di."

****


End file.
